


We're Alive

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, thank fuck we're alive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What had started out as drinking at a local bar had soon become drinks at Benji’s apartment, but by the time they had reached the front door, the overwhelming relief of being alive, combined with the alcohol in their system, had taken over and it only took three seconds of eye contact to realise where this was going." - Benji and Brandt celebrate being alive after the events of Ghost Protocol and, of course, what better way to celebrate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Benji/Brandt + "you're a fucking nerd, you know that?"" - but it kinda got away from me a tad.

Wistrom and Hendrix were dead. They were alive. No more innocent people had died and that, in their books was a reason to celebrate. What had started out as drinking at a local bar had soon become drinks at Benji’s apartment, but by the time they had reached the front door, the overwhelming relief of being alive, combined with the alcohol in their system, had taken over and it only took three seconds of eye contact to realise where this was going.

They burst through the front door with locked lips, frantic, messy kisses being exchanged as Benji fumbled behind him to shut the door again. Will’s hands were everywhere and something inside of him said ‘Yes, I could get used to this’. His own hands found the buttons of Will’s shirt, working his way down with trembling fingers as he undid them, revealing the smooth, toned surface of the analyst’s chest. He hadn’t even realised that he was staring until he felt a hand under his chin, forcing him to meet Will’s eyes.

“You just gonna stare all day or are you gonna show me where your bedroom is?” Benji grinned at the older man’s words and gave him and small shove, leading him to the stairs of his split level apartment. Taking Will’s hand, he all but dragged him upwards and once they were on the safe flat surface of the bedroom level, he spun around and pulled Will in for another kiss. He felt hands tugging at the hem of his t-shirt and lifted his arms over his head, allowing the other agent to pull it up and off, his lips back on Will’s the second the shirt was out of the way. Had they been taking this slower, Benji might have felt a little more self-consciousness about his physique, but right now all that he cared about was that they were both still wearing too many clothes. He reached for the fastenings on Will’s trousers, undoing them quickly as the other man’s hands worked on Benji’s jeans. Soon, they were pushed down and kicked aside, shoes and socks going with them, leaving them with only the thin layer of fabric of their boxers between them. Benji felt a strong hand wrap around him and pull him close, pressing their bodies together and for a moment, it was as though he had forgotten to breathe, feeling Will’s very obvious erection pressing against his growing one. He found himself shifting his hips slightly as they kissed, needing friction because, gods, he was desperate. Lips travelled down his throat and he dropped his head back staring at the ceiling and thanking whatever deity was out there for allowing this to happen right now.

He began walking backwards towards the bed, fearing his legs would give out on him at any moment and he tugged Will with him. A small push from the analyst had him falling back against the soft mattress and he watched closely as Will stood at the foot of the bed, hooking his thumbs in his underwear and pushing them down. The blond bit his lower lip at the beautiful sight and looked up into Will’s eyes.

“You know, if you were going for me not staring, you’re not doing a very good job of it.” He saw Will’s cheeks flush a slight shade of pink at the comment but the expression on his face was soon replaced with hunger and hands were all but ripping Benji’s boxers down his legs. He kicked them aside and grabbed Will’s hand, yanking him down so that skin touched skin once more.

“Lube.” Will mumbled against Benji’s lips and the tech nodded, pulling away from the kiss to fumble in his bedside drawer. As he did, Will scrambled for his trousers, pulling out his wallet and retrieving a condom.

“So I take it you were hoping to get lucky tonight?” Benji asked with a smirk as he saw Will climbing back onto the bed, the small packet in his hand.

“Can’t blame a guy for being prepared, can you?” Will replied, taking the bottle from Benji. As he did, he looked around the room, taking in the sight of the place Benji called ‘home’ and saw the various movie posters hanging on the walls. He found it strange that he would even notice such a thing considering his mindset but he couldn’t help chuckling.

“What?” Benji asked. “Not a fan of Star Wars?”

“Oh no, I love Star Wars.” Will replied, positioning himself between Benji’s legs and popping open the bottle. “Just, you’re a fucking nerd, you know that?”

“Guilty as charged.” Benji propped up his head with a pillow so that he could watch, having secretly wondered what it would be like to be in this position. He observed as Will warmed some of the lube between his finger and thumb before gently circling his hole with one fingertip. Benji could not help marvelling at how carefully Will was taking this. They had been so frantic and urgent at first, but Will was taking this slow now, not wanting to hurt him. He felt the finger pushing into him at a steady pace and he licked his lips, noticing the look of pure desire on Will’s face as he made small thrusting movements with his finger until his first and second knuckle were completely inside the blond. Benji’s head fell back against the pillow and a sound of pleasure escaped him. “You’re good at this.”

Will’s eyebrows raised and he smirked. “Glad you’re enjoying it.” He replied, carefully fucking him with one finger. “You good?” he asked, waiting for the nod before adding a second finger. The noises that Benji was making made Will’s cock twitch and stared at Benji’s face, watching every expression as he began to thrust them in and out. Turning his wrist, he decided to give Benji a little more pleasure and crooked his fingers, making a ‘come here’ motion until he found-  
Benji’s expression changed and his lips parted in a perfect ‘O’ shape.

_There it is._ Will smiled as he continued to rub Benji’s sweet spot.

“Good?” he asked, his free hand going to stroke himself; the sight of Benji laying there, spread out for him was too beautiful.

“Fan-blood-tastic.” Benji replied, a little breathless. “But I would really appreciate it if you got on with it.” The blond lifted his head and met Will’s gaze, lips turning up in a lopsided smile.

“Right.” Will agreed, nodding. He gave Benji’s prostate one last affectionate rub, resulting in a loud moan from the tech, before going back to work. He took it a little faster now, not being as tender as he had been. Adding a third finger, he pumped them in and out, scissoring them a few times, just to ensure that Benji was ready and then he removed them, hearing a sigh from his new lover. Will’s hands grabbed for the condom, tearing the packet open with his teeth. He rolled it onto his erection, hissing at the sensation of his fingers against himself and once it was ready, he quickly applied some lube.

Sliding up, he knelt between Benji’s legs and pressed the tip of his cock against Benji’s hole, pushing forwards carefully. Once he was partially inside of Benji, he looked up and focused on the younger man’s face, smiling at the pleasure that crossed his expressions as Will pushed all the way in. The feeling of Will filling Benji up was incredible, better than the tech’s fantasies could ever have been, and he lay there getting used to the sensation for a few second. He then opened his eyes and looked up at Will with arousal.

“Are you gonna move?” he asked, resulting in a laugh from the other agent.

“You always this demanding, Dunn?” Will asked, leaning forwards and supporting himself with his hands either side of Benji’s shoulders.

“Only when my analyst is taking his sweet time.” Benji replied, before his breathing hitched when Will began to move, thrusting at a slow, steady pace. His body felt as though it was on fire and he gasped. “That’s… better.”

“I’m glad.” Will replied, concentration on his face as he moved. Benji felt so tight around him and it felt so incredible. It had been a while for him and he had a feeling that it might not take him too long, but he ignored the thoughts that were trying to process in his lust filled brain, trying to focus on enjoying the moment. Grabbing Benji’s legs, he lifted them up so that the back of his knees rested against Will’s shoulders and he leant further forwards, pounding into Benji harder and faster. Beneath him, Benji was releasing all kinds of wonderful sounds and Will made it his mission – for lack of a better phrase – to draw more of them out. He wanted to know every possible way of making Benji sound like that, wanted to spend hours just lying in bed with him, learning his body. He just hoped that Benji felt the same.

He reached between them and took Benji’s cock in hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts and smirking at the response that got from Benji.

“Fuck, Benj…” Will breathed, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing around them as his thrusts became faster still. His movements were starting to get a little more erratic and he could feel his climax beginning to build in his abdomen, but he wanted Benji to come with him. He stroked him fast, thumb circling his slit with every upwards movement, cupping his sac and massaging it. He continued these movements, noticing the way Benji’s face scrunched up slightly, his body going tense before he seemed to relax as he tumbled over the edge. With his mouth open in a silent moan, Benji came hard across his own chest, panting as Will continued to stroke every last drop from him. The analyst continued to fuck him hard and fast, Benji’s hole clenching around him. When he felt Benji’s hand gripping his arse, that was all that it took and his head fell back as he filled the condom with his load, Benji’s name on his lips. His moans became weaker as he began to come down from his high and his breathing was heavy. Benji’s hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him away from the blond’s sensitive length and Will collapsed forwards on top of him.

By the time Will had come to his senses, he realised that Benji had passed out beneath him. Smiling, he carefully pulled out of the other man, removing the condom and tying it off before settling next to him. He knew that when they woke the next morning, there would be a discussion required and he hoped that it would not be too awkward. But for now, they could sleep soundly, knowing that they were alive.


End file.
